Mass Multi Effect
by pikachufox32
Summary: I do not own Mass Effect or any of the games and/or other game items or armor. but my ships I mention this story, i do own by design. do not put negative review on this story please.


Mass Multi Effect

Chapter 1: Beginnings

**Bold** for big voices and/or unknown individual

_Italic_ is for the telepathic voices.

[ ] is for notes

Those who read this, will learn my story. And those who don't want to judge in kindness, should not read at all of other's chance of expressing their imagination to others to enjoy.

If you haven't heard of the Multi-verse theory, I'd say it's time you begun.

Deep... Deep In the vastness of the void of space. Life explores the stars in wonder of other life are out there, but they'll find them in places they never imagine. The rift. A weak spot of the universe. Said to be an open path to other universes, realms, and even worlds. Though it was a random warp to other place, or... was it fate's hand.

(Admiral L. P. Slate P.O.V)

It has been a tiresome day on my ship, The U.S.V Nova Star, my second flagship. Which was only one of a massive fleet of ten billion star-ships I designed with a combined mode. And I was checking the maintenance status report, before... it happened.

A massive heave shook the ship, knocking the report out of my hand and onto the floor. Electricity sparking everywhere, but the hull wasn't breached thankfully by its design that I created it to be. But I ran straight towards the bridge, hearing the alarm buzzing loudly in my ears. As I arrived at the bridge, my crew was on overclock to maintain the ship's stability to balance again. But it was too late, my massive fleet was slowly being pulled in. By the main solid image screen, I saw a ripple of time and space and massive in scope by the looks at it. But I was soon forced into unconsciousness, leaving my fleet to the unknown.

**Wake up... wake up and aid Commander Shepard...**

I slowly eyes opened my eyes, seeing just the void of pure darkness. Just nothing but darkness to the eye could see. Completely unknown to the empty void, until a bright blinding light flashed in front of me. Soon the blinding light turned into images, voices, and… Shepard himself. All sorts of unknown memories flow into my mind, filling my head with untold things about the universe that I'll soon arrive. When the fill of unknown memories came to a stop, I knew now of my mission. Help Shepard save the Mass Effect universe from the Reapers. Then, I awoke to see my massive fleet struggled to escape the pulling force of the rift, which was pushing the engines to the limit and would soon burn them out completely.

"Sir. The engines can't take much more strain", one of my android crew members announced in panic, as the rest of the crew was trying so hard to maintain the ship.

I took in a breath and sighed in regret and then said, "Cut the engines to all ships, we're going in the rift". The announcement shocked my crew, confused of my choice of sending the fleet to the unknown of the forcing pull of the rift. "But Admiral…", one tried to object. "No buts. We are going in the rift. That's an order", I replied in a cold tone, knowing my crew would not fight me at a time like this. And soon, one by one, my massive fleet cut their engines, slowly passing through the rift. And into the unknown. Then , everything turned into total darkness, not even the glow of the controls could be seen.

(Shepard's P.O.V)

(S.S.V Normandy)

I awoke to an alarm, which meant one thing. A massive number of ships exiting inspace drive. I shot out of bed and strapped on my armor, getting prepared for any kind of trouble. Then I rushed into the evaluator to the bridge, and rushing to Joker's chair. "Status on inbounds", I quested to joker.

"It's massive, Commander. Too many for the sensors to count them all", Joker replied in frustration, fussing at the Holo-controls.

"Reapers?", I asked in confusion.

"No, none of the ships show any signs of Reaper single. Or even element zero of that matter ", Joker answered unsurely, checking the readings over again, but said the same thing.

'No element zero', I thought in shock. Surprised that something could do that without element zero.

"Commander, the ships are de-shifting", said a helmsman, seeing that it was true before my eyes. One by one, massive and non-massive ships de-shifted from slip-space. And one de-shifted differently, the more massive one still had its bridge lights flickering. This means one thing… survivors.

"Patch us through to the largest ship, we need to know if it's friendly or not", I ordered suddenly. Thinking about the survivors, hoping their still alive.

(Admiral L. P. Slate P.O.V)

I heard a buzzing sound, still rattled from the rift jump. I grunted in severe pain, just to answer the transmission, struggling to keep my body from failing before I got to the controls. Finally I got to said controls, soon then I pressed the receive call. Though it was static at first, but then it was cleared.

{**THIS IS THE S.S.V NORMANDY, Identify yourself**} it was clear but I was still weak from the rift.

"Admiral…. Link of the Mecha fleet… ", I struggled to reply back to them. In severe pain, and my bone were screaming in agony.

{**What is your status?**}

"Need…. M-medic… aid…", I blacked out before I got to finish.

(Shepard's P.O.V)

My brain was now on adrenaline rush, rushing to the star map. Setting the course the lead ship.

"Joker, get close as possible and open the shuttle bay door on my mark", I ordered as I got in the evaluator and headed to the shuttle bay. Gearing up for the departure for the unknown ship.

As I got to the shuttle bay, I waited for my team mates to arrive. Finally, after 15 minute passed; James, Liara, and Garrus came into the shuttle bay. We all when in the Kodak shuttle, then soon departed from the Normandy and headed towards the unknown ship.

"So, Shepard. What would we find on this rescue mission?", James asked in curiousness.

"Hopefully just survivors", I answered, unsure of what we'll find once we arrive.

"We'll find out once we get there. But still I'm amazed something at this magnitude could be this massive", Liara said in wonder and amazed of size of the massive vessel.

"Well, whatever it is, it better be empty", Garrus said in honesty, hoping it was true.

"Commander, we're approaching the ship's hanger bay", the pilot said as he maneuvered his way around the smaller lifeless ships.

"Bring us in", I replied as I snapped on my helmet.

(U.S.V Nova Star )

We soon arrived onboard, checking around for hostiles. But we found none. Then, we explored into the massive ship. Hoping that we'll find survivors, just hoping they'll be alright.

"Um… commander. You might want to see this", James said unsurely as I could tell from his words.

I motioned to his side to see what he found, I froze on the spot, horrified of what I saw. "Is that Geth?", I asked unsurely as I was still shocked from the sight of it.

"I don't think it is", Liara said as James poked the machine's head with his assault rifle. Then it moved a bit as it activated a Holo-video from its optic eyes.

"By the goddess", Liara gasped in shock. Stunned of the Holo-video's recording of a massive event, but was cut off and powered down. The unknown machine returned to a lifeless pile of metal, stunning me and the others.

Then Garrus spotted a nav-map, and soon shined a light on it. "Found something, but hard to believe it", Garrus said unsurely with the writing.

I looked at the map, seeing the route and locations. Then I found the bridge location, and save the image on my Omni-tool. "Let's head to the bridge. It's time to find out what going on", I said as I walked the route as my team mates followed me.

(Admiral L. P. Slate P.O.V)

I was starting to awoken from unconsciousness and starting to be aware of my surroundings as I slowly opened my eyes. I grunted in severe pain, unable to move yet. Just laying there, I was looking around to see my entire fleet and crews were deactivated and offline. Then I heard footsteps echoing, and getting louder. To my knowledge, Shepard must have called for a rescue mission for survivors. I chuckled at the thought, 'It's going to be a long chat when I get aboard the Normandy' I thought.

Then the sound of footsteps got louder and closer, soon an armored figure come into the room as well as another armored figure; one light blue skinned with short tentacle like hair, and one was more familiar with a sniper rifle and the ceramic like armor.

"A civilian?", said the figure with a N7 marking on its armor, which I noticed at the moment.

"Civilian my iron foot", I chuckled as I replied.

"Holy…. How can he breath without air!?", the other armored figure surprisingly exclaimed, as the others was also shocked about it to my eye.

"Really want to ask, or are you going help me before I pass out again?", I asked in sarcasm, which the group looked at each other and nodded to agree to help. Then, the blue skinned figure soon helped me up as the one with the sniper rifle supported my other arm to balance myself. Soon then, we headed to hunger bay A-14, where a small and familiar vessel was waiting. The side of said vehicle slide open and they set me inside and the others soon entered as well, then the panel like door slide close. Next, I heard a faint hum of an engine, which told me that we are lifting off, and the vessel moved and almost unshakingly motioned out of the hunger bay and soon into space.

"Before you set foot on the Normandy, who are you and what are you?", asked the N7 armored figure, still curious about my ability of not needing air in the vacuum void of space.

I sighed as I knew someone would soon ask that question when they wanted to know. "Do you know the Multi-verse Theory of dimensions and sub to main timelines are?", I asked in the referring to how I got here and why. Which in return, I earned a very confused and shocked look from all of them, even though three of them have helmets on, I could only tell by the blue skinned figure's facial expressions.

"That only explains how you get here, but not the answer to my question", the N7 armored figure said in a hint of aggression, trying to get a straight answer from me.

"Fine, my rank is Admiral and my name is Link p. slate. I'm in command of my fleet of ten billion starships, which I could see are in lock down an power is out and should be manually be restarted. But my second flagship, the Nova Star, the one you entered and left, may still have power for unknown reasons. I prefer not to have someone to record it in said Omni-tool", I said as I glared at the blue skinned figure that was caught taking note as I was talking. Which caused the said figure to flinch in surprise, and didn't know that I knew about the Omni-tool was active.

"How did you know I was recording?", the blue skinned figure question, though sounded like a female to my ears.

"Trained sensitive hearing, I can hear a small hum of an engine from a light-year away", I answered as I tapped softly on my right ear.

"By the goddess, no one has ever logically done that at such distance", she gasped and was shocked of such ability.

Now, everyone is now staring at me in curiosity and wonder, desiring more information from me. Which I could not allow do to my knowledge of the reapers and their ways of taking information through even an Omni-tool. "If you want more information from me, wait until we are on the Normandy", I said to them to delay more questions they may have. They nodded, as I could see that they were going to need to have a bigger space to talk in.

"We're entering Normandy's hanger bay, Commander", a voice came from the front of this vessel, which I soon assume it to be the pilot.

"Acknowledged, bring us in steady", the N7 armored figure said to the pilot. To my knowledge of the Normandy , the hanger bay is a tricky landing for an average pilot.

When the landing in the hanger was done, the vents refilled the hanger bay with air. Then, the three armored figures removed their helmets, revealing their faces. Garrus, James, and Commander Shepard. To my knowledge, I can recognize them well, even Liara.

{**Umm…. Commander, I'm detecting an unknown energy in the hanger. The readings are crazy, it's like alive**}, a voice announced which I knew was joker.

"Oh boy, we a lot to talk about", I said in and sigh.


End file.
